


Friend of the Ghost Band

by Sunsetswerve



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetswerve/pseuds/Sunsetswerve
Summary: Avery, one of Julie’s schoolmates, figures out that her band isn’t holograms.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Friend of the Ghost Band

As Avery walks through the halls of their school They see something out of the corner of their eye that they are very used to seeing by now. They see three male ghosts hanging around a girl that they frequently see in the halls, but the ghosts around her were relatively new. Avery had seen the boys around the girl, Julie, a couple of times now, and Avery was starting to wonder why, they decided to take a chance and walk up to Julie and talk to her.  
“Hey, Julie, um I don’t know if you like, know me or whatever, but my name is Avery,” They greet Julie rather awkwardly.  
“Oh yeah I think I’ve seen you here in the halls a few times but I don’t think we have any classes together,” Julie smiles warmly.  
“So um, I don’t know if this is like, something I should talk to you about here, but there’s something really important I’d like to talk to you about,” Avery says as they glance over to one of ghosts who appears to be trying to talk to one of the cheerleaders.  
“Oh, okay um meet me at my house after school then? I have band rehearsal around then but I’m sure the guys won’t mind if I push it back like an hour,” she shrugs.  
“Um, sure! I have some time after school,” Avery smiles.  
“Cool, I’ll see you after school then,” Julie smiles as the bell rings. They awkwardly wave to each other as they head off the their respective classes.  
————————————————————————- 

Once Avery gets to Julie’s house they go up to knock on the front door but are stopped by Julie calling to them from the pathway that goes around to the garage. 

“Hey Avery I’m back here setting up!” Julie calls. 

“Okay cool we can talk there then,” They reply. They follow Julie into the garage and Avery looks around at the place. The ghosts aren’t here but that doesn’t mean they aren’t close by. 

Julie sits down at her keyboard and looks to Avery, “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” 

Avery clears their throat before before speaking, “I’ve noticed something going on lately and I just thought you should know…” they pause and take a deep breath, “Julie you have three ghosts that hang around you, I’ve seen them at school around you and I just thought you should know.” 

“Wait a second, you can see them?” Julie asks, almost not believing them. 

“You see them too?” Avery asks. 

Just then all three boys pop into the room, and Julie and Avery both look at the boys, then back at each other. 

“What’s going on here?” The blond one asks Julie. 

“Guys, this is Avery, they go to my school, and they can see you,” Julie explains to the boys slowly. 

“What?” They ask in unison. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen you guys around the school hanging around Julie,” Avery tells the boys. 

“We thought Julie was the only person who could see us when we’re not performing,” The one without sleeves tells Avery. 

“I was born with the ability to see ghosts,” Avery explains to them. 

“Whoa, so like, can you see other ghosts around us?” The one who was trying to talk to the cheerleaders earlier asks. 

“There’s no one here but you three,” Avery shakes their head. 

“This is so weird,” Julie comments, kinda staring off into nothing. 

“So, do you guys have names or…?” Avery questions the three boys. 

“I’m Luke, and this is Alex and Reggie,” the sleeveless one answers and gestures to the other two who smile and wave politely. 

“Cool cool, so, this is all very awkward and weird, huh?” Avery chuckles. 

“Big time,” Julie laughed. 

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat more, but Julie said you guys have a band practice today and I should really be getting home,” Avery says with a hint of shyness in their tone. 

“Wait, I have a question,” Alex starts and everyone looks at him, “How did you not know when we showed up at the pep rally, or the party we had here, or when we played the Orpheum?” 

“Oh, I wasn’t there the day of the pep rally, I didn’t come to the party because I had plans with family that night, and I honestly had no idea you played the Orpheum,” Avery shrugged. 

“What about the YouTube video?” Julie asks.

“Haven’t seen it yet, we don’t really run in the same circles,” Avery answers. 

Julie nodded at this before asking, “So, seeing as you are now aware that I’m in a band with three ghosts, can you please not tell anyone about this?” 

“Of course,” they answer understandingly, “Can you please keep my secret safe too?” 

Avery completely knew where Julie was coming from. They knew what it could be like when people knew you were different and that was why they were even at their school. They were still relatively new to the school and had only been there a year because of something that had happened at their previous school that led to them being ostracized and bullied. 

“Absolutely, and thank you, I hope we can talk more soon,” Julie smiles at them. 

“Yeah, totally. It’s nice not feeling alone,” Avery says to her. “It was nice meeting you guys,” Avery waves to the boys as they leave


End file.
